Pepero 2
by shxramin
Summary: sekuel (telat) dari Pepero maafkan kelemotan Adora untuk upload CHANBAEK RATED M YAOI


**Pepero 2**

CHAN X BAEK

RATED M

YAOI

.

.

Ini sekuel tapi gak mesti harus baca PEPERO sebelumnya. Jalan cerita beda namun karakter sama. Udah daripada bingung baca aja lah yaaa wkwk

ENJOY~

.

.

.

Mungkin sebagian besar dari kalian tidak tahu apa itu pepero. Itu lho, yang di Indonesia di sponsori sama JKT48. Bentuknya batang kecil dari biskuit dilapisi lumeran coklat, stroberi dan perasa lain.

Chanyeol menutup dengan cepat pintu apartemennya. Dinginnya angin musim gugur membuat Chanyeol memakai coat panjang dan sebuah beanie hat saat ia keluar rumah. Ia baru saja pulang dari shift kerjanya, ia bekerja sebagai bartender di sebuah cafe. Gajinya memang tidak terlalu besar namun itu merupakan kesenangan tersendiri saat menyuguhkan sebuah minuman ke pelanggannya.

Tak hanya menjadi seorang bartender, Chanyeol juga mendapatkan uang dari viewers Youtubenya. Iya, ia juga seorang Youtuber terkenal. Ia rasa ia biasa saja saat membuat sebuah video namun videonya selalu memiliki viewers lebih dari tiga ratus orang dan subscribenya ratusan orang. Hebat bukan?

Sayang sekali pemirsa tapi ia sudah memiliki kekasih. Seorang lelaki imut yang masih menduduki kuliah semester 7 dan sedang galau-galaunya mengerjakan skripsinya. Dia Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga Youtuber namun akhir-akhir ini dia memutuskan untuk hiatus dengan video terakhirnya merupakan pengungkapan maafnya kepada publiki jika ia harus off dari dunia Youtube untuk sementara. Namun permintaan maafnya tidak selebay seorang artis dumay di Indonesia. Ehem.

Chanyeol menaruh coat panjangnya di gantungan dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Ia mengambil botol minum berisi air madu dan mendudukan dirinya disana. Ia memaklumi Baekhyun yang sampai jam delapan malam ini belum kembali. Biasanya ia masih tetap berada di perpustakaan kampusnya untuk mencari referensi materinya.

Chanyeol kembali membuka kulkas, kali ini dia mencari camilan. Namun disana hanya terdapat sebuah pak pepero rasa pisang yang terbuka. Ah Chanyeol ingat, itu kan pepero yang ia buat untuk video spesial hari pepero beberapa hari lalu. Ia mengambilnya dan memakannya dengan cepat. Perutnya keroncongan dan kpopan didalam sana.

"aku pulaaang~!" Chanyeol tetap diam sambil menikmati pepero yang ia masukan perlahan ke mulutnya. Ia merasa jika batangan kecil itu tak cukup untuk membuat cacing kpopnya terdiam.

"Chanyeol~" Baekhyun memeluk sekilas kekasihnya dan menaruh belanjaannya di atas meja. Ia menghela napas panjang saat duduk di samping Chanyeol. "Kenapa Bee?"

"hah? Oh itu, anginnya kencang sekali dan aku hanya memakai baju tipis. Dingin sekali badanku," Baekhyun mengusap lengannya dan beranjak memanaskan air dan mengambil du gelas untuk membuat susu hangat.

"oh kamu kedinginan?" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Ia menempatkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun dan menggoyang ke kanan-kiri tubuh Baekhyun. "gimana? Hangat?" Chanyeol mengelus perut Baekhyun dan merambat naik.

"ya dan setelah ini fanfictionnya berganti rated," Baekhyun melepaskan lengan Chanyeol dan menuangkan air panas ke dua mug tersebut. ia membalik tubuhnya dan menyerahkan mug satunya ke Chanyeol.

"tapi ini sudah berganti rated," Chanyeol menyesap susu di mug dan menaruhnya di counter dapur. Ia mengungkung tubuh Baekhyun di antara lengannya. "ayo kita hangatkan badanmu," Chanyeol merebut gelas Baekhyun dan menaruhnya di counter, ia menggendong paksa Baekhyun menuju kamarnya, "hyaaa dasar mesum! Kita baru melakukannya beberapa hari yang lalu!"

Chanyeol tidak menggubris dan menidurkan Baekhyun di kamar mereka. Chanyeol beranjak menuju lemari dan membongkar isi lemari itu, "ya Park bodoh! Apa yang sedang kamu cari? Hyaaa itu sudah aku tata dengan rapi Park!" Baekhyun cemberut, Chanyeol menarik paksa sebuah selimut tebal dan menutupnya ke badan Baekhyun.

"ini akan membuatmu hangat, benarkan? Wkwk," Baekhyun memandang sengit Chanyeol kemudian menghela napasnya. Baekhyun mengeluarkan kakinya dari selimut dan mencoba menyandarkan tubuhnya di headbed. Chanyeol ikut duduk sejajar dengan kaki Baekhyun.

"yaa kaki pembunuh," Chanyeol menatap lapar paha dan betis Baekhyun, sedangkan kekasihnya itu hanya mengernyit. "hah? Apa?" Chanyeol meraih kaki Baekhyun dan memijatnya pelan.

"bagaimana harimu tadi?" Chanyeol memangku kaki Baekhyun dan mulai memijat pelan betis Baekhyun, membuat yang lebih kecil terlena. "hm... tadi sesudah pulang dari perpustakaan, aku mampir ke supermarket. Kebutuhan kita sudah habis dan camilan kita juga. Tapi saat pulang tiba-tiba cuacanya menjadi buruk dan aku harus menerjang angin kencang dengan jaket tipis dan t-shirt ini," keluh Baekhyun, ia makin menyamankan dirinya di headbed saat jemari Chanyeol semakin naik ke pahanya namun pijatannya sungguh terasa enak dan pas.

"hanya itu? Lain kali pakai jaket tebal sayang, ini sudah musim gugur," Chanyeol mengelus paha mulus Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya. "salah satu viewers Youtubeku pernah berkomentar jika aku tidak pantas memakai pakaian yang besar, badanku seperti tenggelam di pakaian hangat,"

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak, ia setuju sekali dengan komentar itu. Menurutnya itu bukan sebuah kritikan tapi sebuah lelucon untuk tingkah Baekhyun yang lucu dan pikirannya yang masih polos.

"sudah hangat, putri?" Baekhyun mulai menidurkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Diikuti juga oleh Chanyeol. "ya, badanku menjadi lebih hangat dan ringan."

Chanyeol mengecupi pundak Baekhyun, diam-diam tangannya merambat menuju selangkangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan menikmati belaian Chanyeol di lehernya namun sensasi itu berubah saat Baekhyun merasakan penisnya di remas oleh Chanyeol.

"yaaa dasar nakal!" Baekhyun meraih lengan Chanyeol namun segera ditepis oleh si besar. "oh diamlah Baek, aku sedang benar-benar ingin melakukannya,"

Baekhyun meremang saat penisnya di elus oleh jemari besar Chanyeol dari luar, sedangkan tangan Chanyeol satunya bekerja di dadanya. Memilin dan menarik pelan puting Baekhyun. Astaga memangnya apa yang dilakukannya hingga Chanyeol kumat mesumnya ini.

"ahh ahh Chanhh sialan!" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hanya dirangsang dengan elusan di penisnya dan pilinan di dadanya Baekhyun sudah terbang ke awan

Puting berisi itu diapit dua jemari Chanyeol lalu di gesek naik turun terus tak lupa dengan mencubitnya pelan. Bibir Chanyeol yang menganggur menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengincar bibir merah mudanya. Ia melumat bibir Baekhyun dan melakukan french kiss dengannya.

Tangan Chanyeol yang ada di penis Baekhyun mulai mencoba untuk menurunkannya dan membiarkan Baekhyun telanjang di bagian bawah. "oh taukah kamu Baekhyun. Aku sedari tadi menahan hasratku untuk menyentuhmu." Chanyeol menarik celananya ke bawah. Chanyeol terlihat menyeramkan saat berhubungan seks.

Baekhyun hanya pasrah saat Chanyeol melepas semua pakaiannya. Ia malu sekarang, walaupun sudah sering berhubungan seks namun Baekhyun masih tetap saja malu-malu kucing karena pemikiran kotornya lagi.

Baekhyun menyandarkan wajahnya lelah di pundak Chanyeol. Dan kesempatan itu Chanyeol ambil itu. Chanyeol meremas pantat Baekhyun dan tetap memainkan putingnya lebih kasar.

"ughhh ahh Channn~" Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol yang ada di depannya dan mendesah nikmat saat jemari Chanyeol menggelitik lubangnya, begitipun dengan dadanya yang di remas.

Chanyeol menghentikan rangsangannya pada tubuh Baekhyun. Ia mengocok penisnya sambil menatap lapar tubuh putih Baekhyun yang begitu nikmat di matanya. Ia memposisikan penisnya di lubang Baekhyun dengan kaki Baekhyun ia lebarkan.

"aku masukan Baek," Chanyeol memasukan kepala penisnya terlebih dulu dan Baekhyun sudah meringis menahan sakit. "tahan sayang,"

"uaagh akhh sakitt," Baekhyun mencengkram bahu Chanyeol keras, lubangnya panas setelah penis Chanyeol sekali sodok masuk pas ke lubangnya.

"maaf bee," Chanyeol mengecup leher Baekhyun dan mengelus pinggangnya agar Baekhyun rileks. Baekhyun menggoyangkan pinggangnya memberi kode agar Chanyeol bergerak.

Chanyeol menghentak pelan lubang Baekhyun. Pelan namun keras. Langsung menyodok ke lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendesah saat penis Chanyeol menyodok ujung lubangnya.

"uhh ahh hhh," Baekhyun memeluk erat leher Chanyeol, ia mendesah di telinga Chanyeol. Dan makin membuat kekasihnya mengganas.

"gyaa ahh Channhh nghh," Baekhyun terhentak keras, Chanyeol makin mengganas menyodok lubangnya. Tangannya mencengkram pinggang Baekhyun dan menggerakan pinggangnya maju mundur.

Chanyeol menggeram nikmat saat lubang Baekhyun berkontraksi dan mencengkram penisnya erat. Sialan penisnya akan mencapai puncaknya. Tapi ia belum puas.

Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun paksa dan kembali menyodok lubangnya. Ia menampar pipi pantat Baekhyun dan menggeram nikmat.

"ghh fucking ass! Fuck so tight Baek," Chanyeol meracau nikmat. Ia memelintir puting Baekhyun dan tetap menyodok cepat lubang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal. Ia meraih penis kecilnya dan mengocoknya pelan.

"sialan! Shit Baek, i love your slutty hole," Chanyeol menyodok makin cepat. Ia menyesap bahu Baekhyun dan membuat kissmark disana. Baekhyun mendesah panjang, spermanya mengalir mengotori selimut di bawahnya.

Chanyeolpun menyodokkan penisnya dalam sebelum spermanya keluar dan memenuhi lubang Baekhyun. Pasangan kekasih itu terdiam dan menikmati orgasmenya dan letupan gairah di dalam tubuh mereka.

"baek?" Chanyeol menelentangkan tubuh Baekhyun, dibalas tatapan makin sayu kekasihnya.

"aku merekam kegiatan kita,"

"APAA?!"

.

.

.

.

.

End!

Seribu word dan sebagian besar isinya seks-_ amboii amboii

Ehem review dan kritik sarannya yaaa~

Kissu!


End file.
